1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monocrystalline gallium nitride localized substrate such that an area in which monocrystalline gallium nitride is grown is locally present on a monocrystalline silicon substrate, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gallium nitride (GaN) has been generally used as materials for blue light-emitting elements represented by LED (light-emitting diode) and laser diode. Conventionally, sapphire has been mainly used as substrates, and gallium nitride has been grown thereon by the MOCVD method.
Conventionally, electronic devices represented by LSI have been formed on silicon substrates, and the input/output of signals thereof has been performed through electrodes disposed on the periphery of the package or electrodes disposed in an array state on the backside of the package.
These days, the amount of data handled by electronic devices and operation capability required therefor have kept on an increasing course, and the demand for broader band and higher speed on signal transmission on the side of electronic devices has been also increasing. The problem, however, is that signal delay between electronic devices due to metallic wiring and parasitic capacitance occurring between transmission lines and the like. Accordingly, the limitations in the improvement of performance are beginning to appear in the present situation.
For the solutions to the above-mentioned problem, the following methods have been proposed: a method of integrating electronic devices and optical devices by sticking them together on the same substrate, a method of connecting plural electronic devices by optical devices, and the like. However, the former method has the problem such that signal delay is inevitable due to electrical connection between the stuck electronic devices and optical devices, while the latter method has the problem such that it is difficult to downsize the optical devices, and the like.